Bearings of War
by Akimoto Ayumi
Summary: So...yeah...Naruto fanfic with me and my friend luckygreencarebear in it weee...right. Also luckygreencarebear helped me write this story so she gets half the credit. Enjoy.


Sun spills into the room from the small window. Rustle, rustle, Naruto shoves the blankets out of the way. He sits up and stretches, yawning as wide as a cat. Naruto quickly changes into his outfit and runs to meet up with his team for his daily training. He soon sees Sakura and Sasuke talking with each other up ahead on the path. Naruto grins and thinks to himself, I am Naruto Uzamaki and I'm ready for anything this day throws out.

Naruto slows down to a halt in front of the two, "Hey Sakura! Where's Kakashi Sensei?" He asked grinning, plainly ignoring Sasuke as usual.

Sakura looked over at Naruto clearly annoyed, "Maybe if you didn't sleep so late you would know. Kakashi Sensei was called off to go take care of something. I head rumors that there were intruders in the village."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "What? But how did they even get in?"

Back at the entrance of the village two ninjas stood arms slung over each other's shoulders. They both were laughing and chugging down sake. The taller of the two turned to the other and grinned, "Not the smartest guard eh Miharu?" She nudged the unconscious guard with the tip of her boot.

"Nah, not very smart at all Akimoto." Miharu replied. They both stepped over the limp body and continued down the road. Miharu swayed and they almost went tumbling into the dirt. The two righted themselves, bursting into laughter, which was quickly quieted.

Tons of ninja popped out from behind trees and buildings. Leading them was Hatake Kakashi. With surprising speed, for how drunk they were, Akimoto and Miharu unslung their arms and reached for their kunai. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kakashi calmly motioned to all the ninja that were surrounding the two. "Your surrounded by at least two dozen ninja." Miharu nudged her friend in the arm and whispered in Akimoto's ear, "Come on Akimoto, we can take 'em."

"Miharu you know why we are here. We can't afford to attack them." Akimoto whispered back and turned to Kakashi putting away her kunai. "We wish to speak to your Hokage." Miharu stared off at a nearby ninja like she was ready to pounce on him.

"Put down your weapons," Kakashi said as the ninjas surrounding them closed in tighter circle.

"We'd better do what they say," Akimoto whispered.

"Fine, but I doesn't mean I'll like it." Miharu growled. Slowly, but surely a pile of shiruikans, kunai knives, and other assorted weapons appeared on the ground. The two of them grinned when they were finished.

"I said put down your weapons," Kakashi repeated.

"We did for crying out loud!" Miharu said.

Akimoto turned to look at Miharu, "I think he means all of them,"

"Oh," They both began to dump more on the pile. A miniature ax, a blowgun equipped with darts, and two yards of chains with a spiked ball on the end found their way into the pile.

"Is that all?" Iruka said stepping forwards out of the crowd.

"Yes," Miharu said with a sense of finality.

"Liars," A random ninja mumbled from the side of the crowd.

Akimoto nudged her friend, "Just give them the rest," she said coaxingly.

"But I like my stuff," Miharu pleaded. "I gave almost everything didn't I?"

"Remember the mission dimwit!" Akimoto said smacking Miharu on the back of the head.

"Okay already! I get the point," Miharu said rubbing the back of her head. Finally two katanas added themselves grudgingly to the pile. "There that's all I have okay?" Miharu said with a glare. "Stop looking at me like that. Oh and be careful with those swords idiot! Those are one of a kind you know! Harm them in any way and I get your head!" She yelled to the ninja that was picking up the pile of weapons.

Kakashi then lead them down the street to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage," Kakashi called as they entered the building. "The intruders want to speak to you."

"What business have you with our village?" The Hokage replied stepping out from a back room.

"Lord Hokage," Akimoto said bowing her heard slightly and glancing around at the people filling the building. "We come from the shadow clan with a warning."

"The house within the mist are planning war on the house within the leaves. Slowly they are trying to eliminate your allies," Miharu continued sending murmurs through the crowd. It now seemed as if the pair had never been drunk.

"Unfortunately this includes our clan, the house within the darkness. They attacked our village and..." Akimoto started.

"No they didn't," Miharu interrupted noticeably clenching and unclenching her fists. "It wasn't an attack! It was a massacre! They killed everyone regardless. The old, the young, the crippled, and small children. They didn't care!"

Lord Hokage tilted his hat up so he could see them better. "The shadow clan? I thought they have long since been gone. What are your names?"

The two looked at each other, "The shadow clan had gone into hiding after we had been betrayed by the house within the mountains. After the attack we found out hat the house within the mountains and the house within the mist had formed allegiances against you." Akimoto took a deep breath as the horrific scenes of their village flooded her mind, "As for our names. This is Miharu Ayumi and I am Akimoto Ayumi."

The Lord Hokage's eyes widened slightly. Could it be? The fabled Ayumi sisters from the shadow clan? "I think it would be best if you stayed with us until this is cleaned up. Perhaps you could even train a little bit while you two are here. Now if you excuse me, Iruka will show you somewhere you can stay." He looked to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"If you'll follow me." Iruka led Miharu and Akimoto our of the building.

"You wished to speak to me Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I think it would be best if you kept an eye on the Ayumi sisters. Perhaps even put them with your squad. I'm sure they'd fit in with Naruto and his friends."

"If he doesn't provoke them into killing him first," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Good point," the Hokage said leaning back in his chair. With a slight bow of his head Kakashi left.

Later, Kakashi rolled his eyes as he came upon his group. Naruto was literally hanging on each of the sisters and asking tons of questions. Sakura looked as if she was hovering on the edge of bursting and killing Naruto while Sasuke stood to the side with his arms folded.

"Naruto don't bore our guests to death," Kakashi joked.

"What?" Naruto said barking up, "I wasn't going to."

"Thank god, it's Kakashi Sensei," Sakura muttered glaring at Naruto.

Kakashi noticed Akimoto and Miharu nodding their heads looking relieved.


End file.
